


Antsy

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Alphabet Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blanket Nests, First Full Moon, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Antsy: "unable to sit or stand still; fidgety / apprehensive, uneasy, or nervous"It's their first full moon together. Noah could get used to the blanket nest.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129667
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Antsy

**Author's Note:**

> For this challenge, I write 500-1000 words stories to prompt words for every letter of the alphabet: A for antsy.

Peter is antsy.

The werewolf can’t stay in one place for more than a few seconds. He flops on the couch only to jump up again and continue to pace. Every noise makes him wince and stare out of the window, his whole body going tense for a moment, until the noise has been recognized as harmless and the cycle of restless movement starts all over again. 

By now, Noah has given up his attempts to read the newspaper. Instead, he collects every single blanket and pillow he has in the house and helps Stiles to prepare what they call the “blanket nest.” 

Now and then, Peter walks by and glances at the arrangement of blankets without saying a word, which Noah translates as approval. 

Not long ago, Noah asked Peter about the full moon night and any important preparations. 

“The wolf is going to want to hunt.”  
  
“Anything special?” 

“Well, if possible, the human should be healthy,” Peter said, the corners of his mouth twitching, before he got serious again. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is the feel of the chase.” 

“Okay. So, basically we drive to the preserve and you hunt?” Peter nodded and talked about some other things. Eventually, they came to the blanket nest topic and Noah laughed. “Are you really telling me you change into a big, dangerous beast that wants to snuggle all night?” 

Peter glared. “It’s the wolf.” 

Noah bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing even more. “The wolf. Sure.”

The darker it gets outside, the more antsy Noah feels himself. He can’t wait to see Peter in his wolf form for the first time. 

Peter stops his pacing when a beam of moonlight hits his face and he raises it, eyes flashing. “Now,” he says.  
  


  
They drive to the woods in mutual silence. Peter restlessly taps his fingers against his knee and his eyes flash a few times. Stiles laughs and calls them an additional set of headlights, which earns him a low growl. 

As soon as Noah stops the car, Peter jumps out and sighs when his bare feet hit the forest floor. He starts to undress without another word and Stiles squeals, quickly covering his eyes with his hands and turning around, yelling, “I don’t want to see that!” 

Noah doesn’t turn around. He watches as Peter’s body is bathed in silver moonlight and bends, the shift going way smoother than he expected. In the matter of seconds, a huge wolf is approaching him, wagging his tail. 

Noah exhales the breath he didn’t even notice he held in. “Gorgeous,” he breathes and then chuckles, when the wolf puffs his chest out and makes a rumbling noise. This is so obviously Peter preening, Noah could tell even if he hadn’t watched the shift. 

The wolf presses against Noah's legs briefly, walks over to Stiles to gently bump against his legs too, and then takes off with a joyful howl. 

“Maybe,” Noah says later, when he’s covered in warm wolf and a snoring Stiles, “Maybe we can keep the blanket nest.” 

The wolf rumbles. 


End file.
